Forgotten disires
by PeppyCarebear
Summary: Helga gets what she wants and then some! Arnold plans revenge and falls short due to continued love. Twists turns and SMUT!


Forgotten Desire's

"Hey Arnold" FanFic

by SoulTwins3

Rated XXX

This was it! Finally high school was done! She had graduated and tonight was the night that she would move on. Move on from her family, move on from her childhood, and move on from Him! Tonight she would make sure his eyes landed on her and stayed there. Tonight she would show him what he's been missing out on. Helga looked at her reflection and found herself a little wet at her image. Her blond hair that was normally up and under a hat was now untamed and falling in wild curls down her back and around her face. Her makeup done to perfection, her hazel blue eyes rimmed in black liner and smoky eye shadow emphasizing all the hues of her irises. Her dress in vivid neon pink hugging every curve she worked hard to perfect and surpassing her sister's beauty. The thin spaghetti straps emphasizing her pronounced collar bone, and long neck and the short hemline showing off her long lean legs perfectly rounded ass and the bodice tightly hugging her round perky tit's showing off their size and shape held by no confines, but the dress itself. Helga stared at herself in the mirror thinking how she never wore revealing clothes or anything tight and knowing HIS eyes were going to be on EVERY inch of her tonight. "Hopefully not just his eyes," Helga said smiling to herself as she left for the party that would give her the closure she needed.

Helga and Phoebes got to the beach house that the seniors rented for their last 'hoorah.' Helga parked her car near the far end of the drive. Easy escape, quick getaway, _'deep breaths girl you can do this'_.

Phoebes looked at Helga and smiles "Gee, he isn't gonna know what hit him the second he sees you".

"Awe, Phoebes we are here for us not some football headed geek," Helga rolled her eyes, but Phoebe knew better. Helga and Phoebes got out of the car and linked arms, then started to head up the drive past some of the party goers. Helga pushed down any insecurities that she started to feel as she and Phoebes walked up the drive. Tonight was going to go her way and with Phoebe's confidence in her, she was going to leave a trail of bodies behind her. But for the most part just one body in particular.

As Helga and Phoebes stepped into the beach house, chins high and backs straight they glided through the house saying hi to friends and giving sexy smiles to others who tried their hand at getting either one of them, but the moment Gerald saw Phoebes that was the end of Helga's back up, but it was also the moment Helga met His eyes. The second Arnold's eyes locked with Helga's she knew she went from being the huntress to the hunted. For most of the evening Helga spent it sliding in and out of Arnold's sight. The game had started as a fun _'catch me if you can'_ and turned into a full on primal wolf hunt, every time their eyes met she could feel the heat, the want, the _NEED_ and man it had her hot. Helga had managed to get out of his sight just to circle around and come up behind him.

"Looking for someone?" Helga purred into his ear and slipped her black silk thong into his hand gaining a deep growl and wide eyes from him, then slid past Arnold just barely avoiding his grip. She sauntered through the crowd of people and made her way outside, sliding out of the heels as she reached the sand. With Arnold just behind her, she made her way down to the beach and past the bonfire and once she was out of sight of the rest of the party that was when she stopped and found Arnold walking right up behind her.

He pressed himself up against her and gave a deep rumble, "You're playing a dangerous game, Helga." The sound he made when he said her name was so sexy she could feel her wet need dripping down her thigh.

"And what game would that be Arnoldo?" She purred, as she pressed her ass into his groin.

"You know what I'm talking about. You have been playing with me for years. From the second we started at P.S 118. You have been playing games with me, but I think today it's my turn to play. With. You. Not against you." Arnold punctuated his words with soft sweet kisses down Helga's neck and as he finished speaking he bite her shoulder. Helga shivered feeling his smile on her skin. She took a deep breath and reminded herself she was in charge. She was here to leave him in piece for once in Her life. She was here to make him beg. She was here to get him out of her system. Helga turned around to face Arnold.

"You think this is a game? It was never a game, but to you it's always been just that. A game and if that's what you want… I can play too."

Helga licked her lower lip leaned in and trailed her nose along his throat, up to his ear and kissed the spot just below pressing her hard earned curves into his body placing her hand on his shoulders tracing down his sides and lifting his shirt over his head. Arnold groaned and gripped Helga's hips as she gripped his hip with her knee forcing her neon dress to slip up over her hip revealing her state of undress. Helga moaned as her clit rubbed Arnold's threadbare jeans soaking up her heat making Arnold's hips jerk in response his thick cock seeking soft hot wet flesh that was just a zipper away. Helga smiled to herself as she kissed Arnold lightly before delving her tongue deep into his mouth. Moaning at the taste she had fantasized about for years.

' _He tastes even better than I thought.'_ She hummed in her head.

"Fuck!" Arnold pulled away and moaned deeply in his throat.

"Tsk, what a dirty word… Say it again for me." Helga purred into Arnold's ear. His head snapped up in surprise to stare in to those sultry hazel eyes in shock. Arnolds eyes barely met those gorgeous hazel blues before his ass was knocked into the sand with Helga standing above him, making him eye level to the beauty of Helga's bare glistening wet pussy. Arnold's eyes widened staring straight at her; he unconsciously licked his lips and leaned forward catching her sent.

Helga placed her hand on Arnold's shoulder dropping to her knees one on either side of his hips.

"This is my game now. That means we play my way." Helga steadies herself and snapped open Arnold's jeans grasping his long thick cock and sank down, hard and fast. Taking him all in at once and painfully losing her virginity, but never once letting him know.

Arnold gasped in shock moaning in rapture and lost in sensation of Helga's tight hot wet pussy he didn't even notice her shaking as she began to ride him hard and fast with a rough need. Helga pushed Arnold back against the sand planting her hands on his chest rocking on his cock in long hard thrusts moving her hips in time with the pounding of the waves that crashed on the beach just a few feet away. Helga road Arnold bucking hard with his hands on her hips in a bruising grip pulling her down harder with each wave of her body they grew closer to fireworks.

Helga looked down at Arnold's stunning face mesmerized by the euphoria she saw there and leaned in for a mind numbing kiss, which only got her that much more aroused. Knowing she Helga G. Pataki brought Arnold Shortman to his knees. For Helga, her body heated up to a level that she had never felt and Arnold began to thrust up into her knowing he was close she brought her a hand to her pussy and started to play with her clit. Helga started shaking as her body began to light up like the fourth of July sending sparks off behind her eyes and all through her body for the first time. Helga could smell the salt in the air and taste Arnold's kiss on her tongue. As her body lit up again Arnold opened his eyes and the image of Helga in mid orgasm riding his cock, head thrown back in that neon pink dress, nipples strained, pussy clenching him like a hot silk vise he came deep and hard inside the most glorious girl he has ever known.

' _I love her,'_ was all he thought as he passed out in the sand with her cradled on him still deep inside of Helga G. Pataki now in more than one way.

Helga stared at Arnold's face blissed from drunken pleasure. She gazed at her lover as he fell in to a state of dreamless sleep, brought on by their mind numbing sex. Helga sighed she knew he wouldn't see her again she was to leave first thing in the morning for a summer writing program on the east coast far from all she knew. Helga's eyes stung as tears began to slip down her face. She leaned in placed a kiss on his lips.

"Goodbye my love. I will miss you." Helga whispered as she straightened her dress, grabbed her shoes, and left him with only one thing to remember her by, her black silk thong.

-15 years later-

It had been 15 years since she walked away and now he had her. She had played her game and now it was time for his, time to have her, time to take her, and Keep her. When Arnold found out the company he was taking over was the one She worked for, he had made it a priority to put his COO, Gerald in the four-front so she didn't see him coming. Though she had played him and he had been heartbroken he couldn't bring himself to hate her and look at her now just reinsured him that he was still indeed madly in love with her.

Helga was pissed, Dave had said NOTHING about a GODDAMN take over and now she was going to have to fight for her job, her life! The one she had fought tooth and nail to make, the one she was determined to keep. Olga had been the Perfect one, the one who got everything, and had everything. Well now she was better than her. Helga gave up so much to have this. She had given up weekends and holidays, time with friends, dating not that she did much of that anyway, but most of all she had given her love up. Walked away when she thought she could have had more AND fuck she had wanted more. SO much more!

But now yet again she was going to have to fight and by god there was going to be blood if the COO of Adventures Publishing thought she was going to just summit! The guy had met with everyone, but her and it was time to kick ass! Though her fireball fizzled out when she busted into the room only to find a very shocked, very handsome, and very married, "GERALD!" she exclaimed now happy to see him!

"Helga!" Gerald exclaimed, as he got up and came around the table in the meeting room to take her into a hug.

"You're the COO?" she couldn't believe this! "Does this mean you and Phoebes moved here?! I talked to her last night and she didn't say anything about this!" Helga giggled.

"I asked her to keep quiet I wanted to see your face first." He grinned at her. It had been years and she had missed their wedding and had been so mad about it.

"Well, was my face worth it?" She asked laughing and taking a seat. "So, you a big time COO. How in the world did that happen? And why did Pheebs ever tell me?"

"Oh, you know you both had more important things to talk about than my career. I mean half your conversations were about flowers and the best colors to make Rhonda look like a whale at our wedding." Gerald replied.

Helga giggled "Yeah, I saw the pictures that orange and green taffeta dress sure did the trick. I've never seen Rhonda look so revolted. Pheebs knows I'd never have worn it."

Gerald smiled, "So, I hear you're my big gun here a total badass that pulls all the best authors in!"

Helga smiled, "Yup, I'm the badass that got Stain in the top five selling authors of the ages." She boasted.

Gerald gave a grin, "so that means I need to keep you happy huh?" he chuckled when he saw that the hiding meaning was lost on her.

"Oh yeah, I mean every weekend and Holidays' would be nice. That's if you want to keep me happy." She laughed jokingly. Gerald laughed, but it was to the fact that she seemed to forget who His best friend was. As they caught up Gerald couldn't help, but remember the next morning after their high school grad party.

 _(Gerald's Flashback)_

 _'Where the hell did he run off to last night?' Gerald had been looking for Arnold all morning. He knew Arnold hadn't left because his car was here. So what the hell, Gerald had been walking the beach when he heard a moan and found Arnold behind a thick wooded area just off the beach. Arnold was just coming to when Gerald rounded the trees._

 _"Oh shit!" Gerald exclaimed. Arnold was naked with his jeans around his ankles sporting a stiffy. "Mm, mmm, mm, like I always say, stick around long enough and you'll see everything." He said shaking his head Gerald stepped forward nudging Arnold with the toe of his converse. Arnold's eyes popped open to the bright light "mm mmm mm what have you done?... More like WHO have you done?" Gerald chuckled to himself seeing a black lacy thong sticking out of Arnold's jeans._

" _What are you talking about Gerald?" Arnold asks still dazed and not fully awake yet._

 _Gerald smirked, "so what? Are you trying to grow a tree?" Arnold's eyes popped open in shock as he looked at himself._

Gerald came back from his little trip down memory lane. "I think that is more than far for our star." Gerald smiled. "Hey Helga, do you talk to anyone else from our P.S.118 days?" asked Gerald.

Helga looked confused for a moment, "other than Pheebs and Brian nope, no one else really cared enough to even try after I left. Hell my number hasn't changed since I was twelve. Why?"

Gerald shrugged, "just wondered if any of our old circles still talked besides you and Pheebs."

Helga shrugged, "nope, no one, but Pheebs has called me since I went to Maine for my writing course."

"Hmm, well I guess I will talk to you soon and put in my suggestions to the big boss. Why don't you get a hold of Pheebs and we can all have dinner sometime this week. You can show us around our new home. Bye Helga" Gerald said as he left thinking about the piece of his mind he was going to give Arnold for his stupidity.

Arnold passed by the giant windows of the meeting room watching Helga and Gerald talking, laughing, smiling. His eyes met Gerald's as he passed the room for the 5th time, Gerald glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" Arnold asked himself aloud as he circled back to the elevator that would take him up to the top floor and to his new office. Arnold sat at his desk finishing up some last minute paperwork when Gerald came in to his office without so much as a tap to his door.

"You never called her." Gerald glared at Arnold accusingly.

"No, I never called her. Gerald it was a game to her I needed to become better than her to beat her on her own playing field." Arnold continued to rationalize as he had for too many years now.

Gerald rolled his eyes, "you're both fucked and you don't even know it." Gerald spun around and walked back out of Arnold's office throwing over his shoulder, "I gave Helga every weekend and holiday off."

Arnold jumped out of his chair roaring, "YOU DID WHAT!" But it was too late as the door slammed shut behind Gerald's retreating form. _'Fuck this just got harder,'_ Arnold thought to himself. Weekends and holidays were his most normal work schedule. If he was going to get Helga where he wanted her he'd have to give up his Tuesday and Thursday at the Red Door. That BDSM club was how he worked out his new sexual personality well not NEW, but newest form of release. His way of coping with what she did to him his way of turning the tables on her and making her game into his.

"What the fuck is wrong with them Phoebe?" Gerald asked his wife.

 _'Well that was odd,'_ Helga thought as she left the conference room and headed back to her office. _'Well, at least this take over came with a good outlook.'_ Helga smiled; this was going to be good for everyone here. Gerald was a good man and wouldn't fuck people over like Dave did. That jerk made it into a fucking game. God she was done with games. Hadn't she played them enough? "God, I'm sick of games." She sighed; as she turned in her chair to grab one of the manuscripts she was working on now in a rather good mood only for it to be short lived as she turned and looked at her doorway.

"Olga, what are you doing here?" Helga asked with an irritated gruff.

"Oh Helga, don't be like that. I just came to see how you were." Olga said sweetly.

"There's something called a phone." Helga looked back to the manuscript.

"Oh Helga, please I jus-," Olga was cut off when Helga stood and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Just What?! Money for your nothing of a 'Daddy' and drunk of a mom!" she yelled, "Get out!" Helga could do nothing but glare at her. Little miss perfect blonde bimbo sister that no matter how much better she did then Olga she was still never good enough. Not for her drunken mother. Not for her penny pinching money grubbing father and never enough for Him or anyone. But that's why she had Pheebs the perfect sister and best friend and her beautiful little secret. Pheebs knew her so well she didn't even need to tell her she was upset she knew.

"Helga I NEED your help for me. Not mom not dad for me. Pedro left and I'm-" Olga began just to be cut off again.

"Your so fucking perfect I'm sure the rents will take you and your perfect carbon copy back and take care of you both and by the way Olga," Helga said as she lead her out her office door and to the elevator, "that's what birth control is for and I'm sure with your IQ you already knew that," Helga may have seemed cold, but in truth this would have been the 6th time she had bailed her sister out of an unwanted pregnancy. Even though Helga didn't think abortion was right she would never tell someone else what to do with their body, but after looking at it and thinking she felt as if she had paid for the murder of a child there was just no way she could _'Help'_ her sister anymore. If that's what her sister wanted she could find the money herself because Helga would be no part of it anymore. _'Damn, it went from being a really good day to a shity one in seconds. What Next? Hellfire!?'_ Helga thought as she made her way back to her office. Helga hadn't made it a step in her office before her secretary Liz told her the new CEO wanted to meet with her. _'Okay, time to meet the BOSS,'_ Uhg. Helga made her way to the elevator that would take her to the top floor to meet the new big boss the person over even Gerald's head as Helga rode up to the top floor she mentally prepared herself for a fight to keep her job her pay and all that she had now. She stepped out of the elevator and right up to the desk of the CEO's secretary.

"Helga Pataki to see you," Helga stated calmly. The older woman head snapped up and stared at her a moment before typing frantically on her computer. She waited a moment as her computer dinged she looked up. "He is ready for you miss Pataki," the older woman Penny her name plate on her desk stated.

Helga walked up to the double doors and tapped lightly before she entered the very large and warm looking office. Helga looked around the office not seeing any real information on her new boss. No name plate, no plaques, no degrees, and no pictures. Suddenly a sound from across the room had Helga turning to see another door leading to who knows what. The door opened revealing her new boss. _'_ **OOOOH GOOD GOD NO!'** Helga screamed in herhead **'no please anything, but this sick cruel twist of fate why him of all people!'** "Hellfire…" she said aloud to herself making Arnold raise his brows at her, and then he reached a hand into his pocket grasping something.

"Hellfire? Helga, isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Arnold asked walking her way, then past her only before sliding something into her hand. Helga looked down to see a black silk thong. Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized said thong. She whipped her head up to find Arnold grinning like a Goddamn Cheshire-cat!

"Awe hell, how did you know I forgot to wear panties," Helga said then thinking, _'and that's a point for me.'_

Arnold's eyes widened in shock as his dick grew stiff at the memory of that night. "You came to work without panties?" Arnold asked in shock.

Helga smirked at him, "You never know when you might get lucky isn't that right Boss?" he growled, _'two point.'_ Helga gave a _'gotcha'_ smile and sat down, "So Boss was there more to this conversation or is that it?"

"Cute. Helga real cute" Arnold replied leaning against his decks.

"What? This is apparently not about my job here, and it's Miss Pataki." Helga said trying to distance herself from him in any way she could. Arnold's eyes hardened as he stared at her. _'Three points.'_

"Ah that's right it's all about games with you isn't it… Helga?" Arnold sneered at her getting pissed at not having the upper hand pissed at being weak when it came to her. Arnold watched Helga's eyes turn to Ice cold blue.

"Maybe it's been 15 years, but I will say this again it was never me playing games nothing was a game for me, but when you don't know you're in a game you ALWAYS lose." Helga spoke slowly and clear with no anger in her voice just distance which pissed him off even more. _'Four points.'_

Arnold untied his tie and popped three buttons on his shirt, "Helga, do you know what I've been doing these past 15 years?" He asked.

' _Jerking it to my picture,'_ Helga thought, but merely raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't just been building all of this." There goes a button.

' _OH FUCK! RED ALERT!'_ Helga screamed in her head.

"I've been building. Myself." Arnold growled in the back of his throat heading toward Helga. He pulled his tie off making it snap load like a whip making Helga nervous. _'Two Points to Arnold.'_

' _Oh, he's playing with me. This dick really thinks he has all the cards. Does he really think I am going to sit here and take this cat and mouse bullshit?!'_ Helga ranted to herself. Helga looked up into Arnold's eyes. Hardening her heart she stood up abruptly and stepped to him and smiled. "You think you know me. Do you think I'm still that 17 year old girl who knew she would never be good enough for you? I may not be Donald, but I do make nearly that much. I have more author's on the best-selling list then everyone in this company combined and if you think I am here for your entertainment let me tell you right now I will leave and take all my client's and contacts with me and leave you with nothing, but the best-selling auto biographer because I can't stand that woman anymore then I can stand you." Helga smiled nicely and turned for the door only to remember something. She turned with a sexy smirk on her face and let her black silk thong dangling from her middle finger and slowly slid her thong up her legs raising her skirt showing off her pink garter belt straps and pure porcelain skin and with a snap put them into place. _'Five points.'_

"Now, if that's all there is to discuss I believe I have work to be done." Helga looked up in to Arnold's angry face and waited. A sudden knock on the door broke the staring contest.

"Come in," Arnold barked at the door. Helga looked over at the door as her secretary entered the room. Helga looked at Liz in curiosity.

"I umm… excuse me Miss Pataki we have an emergency." Liz stuttered looking like hell had opened up.

"What kind of an emergency?" Helga asked.

"The umm… 5'7'' kind and getting bigger." she said looking at her feet.

The look that hit Helga's face was like the devil took her soul. She tried to hide it, but that was something that wasn't happening anytime soon, _'back to zero'_.

Arnold spoke up, "what sort of emergency is 5'7''?" He asked.

Helga whipped around and almost coming out of her skin, "nothing that I can't handle." Then she ran out the room. Arnold watched her and was just about to go after her before Helga's secretary stopped him.

"Umm… I'm Liz and I was hoping to… umm… welcome you and… umm… just won-," Arnold stopped her with a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." He stated sternly, and then made his way down to Find Helga and this so called emergency.

 _(Arnold's Flashback)_

 _Arnold's eyes popped open and he looked down at his bare body his shirt gone his pants around his ankles his dick at half-mast. And that is when he remembered all that had accord last night. He had slept with Helga. He had slept with the woman he was in love with and she thought it was all a game._

" _Dude, are you HURT?" Gerald asked him._

 _Arnold looked down confused until he noticed the dark red blood on his dick "She was a virgin?" he was shocked. He needed to see her. Tell her. Explain how he hadn't been with anyone, but her in the last 6 months that Lila and he had broken up because she had been sleeping with stinky._

" _My Man, you didn't know?" Gerald asked. Arnold shook his head as he stood and pulled his jeans up. "Well then, I guess you didn't get to taste her cherry pie then, huh?" Gerald laughed at Arnold's face._

" _NO, she didn't even move like a virgin. Aren't they supposed to be shy?" Arnold looked at Gerald. He had one brow up and this_ 'really' _expression on his face._

" _Helga! SHY!" That was when Gerald burst into laughter. "Damn, do you know her at all?"_

" _Apparently not. I have to go talk to her." Arnold started walking on to the beach to head toward Helga's place._

 _Though he hadn't made it three steps before he heard Gerald say, "So, you're going to Maine? Because Helga left at 8am this morning for a summer writing thing, and then she'll be going to Colorado UV in the fall." Arnold was going to be sick. Had she really just used him? "Arnold? You really didn't know. She's only been talking about it for months." Arnold tried to remember if she had told him, but was drawing a blank._

" _So, I was just a fling?" He said sadly._

" _Arnold, come on man. If you were a fling you wouldn't have gotten her_ 'cherry pie' _." Arnold cringed._

" _Why would you say that?" Arnold asked._

 _Gerald rolled his eyes at Arnold's stupidity, "no girl gives her v-card to a fling Arnold. Hell NO ONE gives their first time to just some random hookup!"_

" _So, what am I supposed to do now? She's gone." Arnold looked as if he were going to cry or hit something Gerald would have bet on the first until Arnold threw a fist at a tree._

" _Call her. For fuck's sake it's no wonder the girl calls you football head." Gerald shook his head at how naive and moronic his best friend was being. Gerald walked off to go find Pheebs and take her home._

 _Arnold sat in the sand head in his hands thinking. His head hurt and his hand hurt worse but his heart felt like it had been pulled out of his chest stomped on and put back in backwards._

' _How could she just leave like that? Why didn't she tell me she was a virgin? I would have been so much better to her if I had known.' Arnold thought about them having sex and could barely recall Helga hesitating. 'It must have really hurt. Especially like that…' Arnold thought about how Helga had dropped done onto his cock so hard it had almost hurt him. "Fuck" Arnold sighed. 'Why would she do that? She just wanted to get her virginity out of the way so she didn't have to worry about it in college. She used me.' Arnold thought to himself as a tear slipped down his cheek. 'Never again. I will never cry again. I will never let anyone into my heart or head again. And one day I will fuck Helga over just like she fucked me and leave without a word!'_

"Damn it Conner! I told you No!" Helga whispered angrily.

"Yes. I've been patient, but I need this! Please?" Conner grabbed Helga's hand and looked at her with begging eyes.

"I just don't know if I can do that, baby. I-" Helga was cut off by a very anger voice.

"BABY, is that what your into now Helga?" Arnold exclaimed looking at her and the guy that stood before her. He met her eyes and what he saw was fear, but that was all wrong. Helga G. Pataki wasn't scared of anyone. Then why now? He looked toward the guy only to find Helga gripping his shoulder in a way that told the guy not to turn. "Helga, who is this?" He asked comely.

When the boy started to turn, Helga looked at him and had a pleading look in her eye and was shaking her head. The guy put a hand on her cheek and simply said, "Yes." Sending a shock of anger through Arnold. Then turned around completely meeting Arnold's emerald gaze with his hazel blue ones. Helga looked defeated as she slumped against her desk.

Arnold looked the guy over only to see that he was just a boy maybe 14 and it was like a fucking mirror. Arnold's plans just went Screaming out the window. This was no longer a game. The boy had on a blue beany to tame his wild blond hair, a red plaid long sleeved button up over a white short sleeved shirt and some faded blue jeans, and a pair of converse to pull it together. Arnold had so many thoughts running through his head and all he could do was look at her. Helga's head was turned and he could see tears running down her face. He didn't know what hurt more having a son that he didn't know about or seeing her cry. "Your name?" he simply asked.

"Conner Philip Murphy Pataki, but mom likes to call me Pookie." The boy said simply.

Arnold nodded his head not really knowing why; it just gave him something to do. Arnold took a deep breath to calm himself then spoke softly, "Conner, it's nice to meet you. I do want to talk and get to know you, but for right now I'd like to speak to you mother." Helga slowly looked at him still with tears running down her face. "Preferably go to a friend's place because I think this talk needs to be elsewhere." He spoke more to her than to Conner.

Conner turned giving his mom a kiss and telling her where he would be, then left. Arnold never stopped looking at her even when she dropped her gaze. "I'll be at your place in a half hour." Was all he said before leaving.

 _(Helga's flashback)_

' _Why oh god why,' Helga thought as she stared at the locked bathroom door. 'Fate. LIFE couldn't be this cruel,' Helga picked up 12 different pregnancy tests all said the same thing just in different ways. Helga breathed deeply and grabbed her cell dialing his number._

Helga drove home not quite sure what to say when the sit down did happen. She felt ashamed. Arnold was a good man and he did have the right to know, but she just never knew how to say it. When she reached her penthouse she informed the doorman that she would have a guest and then went to change into something that didn't involve two pairs of panties. As she was sliding them off she couldn't help but chuckle at herself. God when she had that thought it was to see how he would react. Fuck if his face wasn't worth it. She slid some yoga shorts on and grabbed a hot pink tank top only to fall short of putting it on. She sank to her bed, _'god, what have I done. I'm so stupid. I should have told him sooner. I mean it's not like I didn't try. Cause I did. But that was one time. I could have told Pheebs. God I'll have to tell her later if Arnold hasn't told Gerald yet… fuck this mess._ ' Helga sat there bitching at herself for what seemed like forever and didn't hear the knock at the door, it open, or Arnold say her name. It wasn't until the bed sank and a warm hand was on hers that she even knew he was there. Helga looked up in shock as he looked on her with sad eyes, "I'm Sorry Arnold. I don't even know what to say."

"Helga, why didn't you ever tell me?" Arnold asked bring his other had up to wipe a tear a way.

Helga sighed, "I was too scared to tell you, but I did try. I called you. I had been in love with you for so long that I thought if I had told you, you'd hate me. So I never tried again. Though you probably do now." Helga looked down and then noticed the shirt. Wide eyed and a blush fully formed on her face she brought it up to her chest.

Arnold smiled, and shook his head. "I should be pissed, but I'm not." Helga looked at him surprised. "I guess I love you too much to be mad. You and I have been dancing around all of this for so long and if I had told you sooner that I loved you, then maybe I could have been a dad." Helga slowly turned her head to look at Arnold.

"You love me?" she asked so shocked.

"Yes, Helga I do." He slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her to him taking hold of her shirt and tossing it to the floor. He kissed her with so much passion that her breath caught and she could do nothing more than lean into him.

"Whoah. Wait Arnold. We need to stop. Now." Helga placed her hands on Arnold's chest and pushed him away.

"What's wrong" Arnold asked confused, horny, and frustrated. She was in his hands at last; they were on the same page together. Why would she stop him?

"There's a lot of reasons to stop. For one Conner is my first and only priority And second…" Helga blushed thinking about how long it had been for her she had given up on men so long ago. Her son had never met any of the 3 guy's she had tried to date and they never got far with her just a few kisses and light petting, they just couldn't compare to the smell of the ocean and fireworks.

"You were my first… and last." Helga blurted staring at the floor.

Arnold stared at her, "it's been 15 years Helga."

"I know," Helga rolled her eyes. "I tried to move on, but I couldn't. There just wasn't any… ocean and fireworks… and now it would be like losing my virginity all over again." Helga blushed.

Arnold leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Ocean and fireworks, huh? Well then, I could get a second chance to be soft and gentle… instead of wild and rough. " he spoke with a silky smoky voice and slid his hand over the top of her thigh, up her toned torso, over her plump breasts, and up he elegant throat to cup her beautiful face and kissed her in long slow tantalizing sweeps of lips. Arnold sucked Helga's bottom lip into his mouth sucked it lightly running his tongue over her lip nipping it and making Helga moan.

"Why are you being so sweet to me after all that has happened?" Helga asked confused by the affection being shown to her.

"Because I have wanted to be with you since we were 14," Arnold replied. "And I haven't been able to even look at a blond woman or a woman in pink since the beach," Arnold finished.

Arnold cupped her breast and brushed his thumb over her nipple and pushed her down on to the bed and slowly kissed down her body, across her beautiful bone structure, to grab her hot pink bra which the sight of it had him hard as a rock. The beauty of her milky skin against all that color. Arnold yanked her bra down and pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked hard drawing the most beautiful sound from her mouth.

"Fuck I've missed that sound," Arnold groaned around her nipple making her smile.

"Tsk, what a dirty word… say it for me again Arnold," Helga murmured.

"Fuck me," Arnold moaned.

"Yes please," Helga moaned. Helga pushed her hips up and sighed.

"Mmm mm, no not this time love. This time I will know the taste of you on my tongue. I will know what you sound like when I BRING you to a screaming orgasm with my mouth. My fingers. This time Helga I will know every inch of you." Arnold smiled as he slipped his hand into her yoga shorts feeling nothing, but skin.

"Fuck me! You're still bare here?" Arnold asked in pure delight as he slipped his fingers down further to feel the silky slippery skin of her lips and as he rubbed her he found her clit and pinched. Helga could do nothing, but moan as Arnold leaned up and watched her face as he slipped his finger into her and groaned at how Very tight she was. As Arnold finger fucked her he stared at her body taking note of her flat belly scared by a line with several dots on either side of it, he wasn't sure what it was, but he leaned forward and kissed the pink skin of the scar as he slipped Helga's yoga shorts down and dropped to his knees in front of her becoming eye level with her glistening pussy he had been dreaming about for years.

Arnold inhaled deeply. Taking in the most amazing scent he had ever smelled. His mouth watered as he leaned forward and licked from her entrance to her clit and sucked it into his mouth and twisted it lightly with his lips making Helga squeal and moan. Arnold groaned at her taste. He worked a second finger into Helga knowing at this point he'd never fit. _'Fuck she is sooooooo tight and hot and wet. Fuck she tastes good,'_ Arnold thought as he sucked on Helga's clit licking it like candy. Helga's body started to shake and her cries got louder as she got closer to her orgasm. Arnold smiled around her clit and added a third finger making Helga gasp and thrust her hips up to meet Arnold's hand. The closer Helga got the loader she became, her fingers tangled into Arnold's hair as her body took over and her mind no longer had any control as she came on Arnold's finger screaming his name.

Arnold stood up and yanked off his shirt sending buttons everywhere and undid his black pants dropping them to the floor as they fell. Helga came face to cock with ALL of Arnold, _'oh fuck there was a LOT of HIM. Oh My God it's bigger than before. It's huge that's NOT GONNA FIT!'_ Helga's head screamed at her. Arnold smiled like he could read her mind and pushed Helga's knees apart leaning over her pulling her bra up and around her hands trapping them above her head and leaned forward.

"I won't let you run again Helga. When I get my dick in you this time you will Never be able to go without me. I will have your body addicted to my cock and before this night is over I will have you begging for it again and again." Arnold pressed his cock against Helga making her slickness cover the tip of his cock and making him slip against her. "Your hands stay there," he ordered as he put a bit of pressure on them so she knew he meant it. With the head of his dick nudging Helga's clit causing her to buck and moan Arnold slipped into Helga's cunt then with a growl.

"Fuck!" Arnold howled and pushed himself into her more.

"Please! Arnold PLEASE!" Helga begged straining to get more of Arnold's cock inside of her. Helga's body was shaking with need as he pushed into her tight pussy. Helga wrapped her legs around Arnold only to have him brake away to withdraw from her hot embrace. Helga whimpered in disappointment, but was relieved when Arnold lifted her hips up to his and slid his massive cock into her once more. He sheathed himself to the base with a gentle, but quick thrust and hummed in delight as Helga moaned loudly in an encouraging manner.

The sting of pain came and went this time with little to no notice from Helga. Arnold bite down on his lip as he thrust in strong movements trying desperately not to lose every last bit of his mind and just fuck Helga right into the floor. He knew he could break her bed and drop her sweet ass to the floor and still be balls deep in the most 'pretty kitty' he had ever laid eyes, tongue, hands, or cock on.

"I'm not glass Football-head, you're not going to break me." Helga pleaded trying to push her hips up.

Arnold groaned, but was not going to 'Fuck' Helga, not when he got a chance to redo her first time. Not when he had finally gotten the chance to love her not just 'Fuck'. Helga purred and arched her back up giving Arnold the most amazing view of her cheats. _'Ahhhh fuck, ahhh fuck, no she didn't!'_ Arnold thought.

Arnold smirked at Helga, "oh, you are a pretty kitty" Arnold growled, then pulled all the way out of Helga making a Popping sound as her body tried to pull his back in. Arnold grabbed Helga by her arms pulling her over to her floor to ceiling mirror untied her hands and placed them on the glass either side of the mirror.

"No Helga, you are most currently not glass." Arnold rumbled into Helga's hair as he pushed his cock back into her harder and deeper from the new angle.

"Look, Helga look at us. Do you see what we are? Together?" Arnold asked.

Helga looked at where they were joined. His penis pushed into to her heated core and saw a red trail slowly dripping down her thigh. Arnold smiled at her in the mirror and dragged his finger up her thigh taking the blood and smearing a little red heart on her left breast before licking the rest from his fingertips. "You... Are... Mine! Helga, you are mine and together we are perfect!" Arnold purred as he picked up his pace. He could feel her thighs quake for him her release so very close, so close he could taste it on his tongue all over again.

Helga came screaming Arnold's name as he continued to thrust into her hard. Drawing out her orgasm as long as he could and just when Helga thought it was over, Arnold slid his hand up her thigh to her clit and pinched softly sending her spiraling into another as he pushed his cock as deep as he could spilling his seed into her. The feeling of her shaking all around him sent shivers up his spine. She was everything to him, always had been and now looking at her in this beautiful flushed state just made it that much clearer. Arnold kissed Helga's neck softly and then carried her back to her bed smiling at her, "ocean and fireworks?" he asked simply.

Helga smiled and let out a chuckle, "no that was kids play. This was C-4 in a whole other universe." she purred out as she rolled into his side and lazily through one leg over his. As she nuzzled herself into him she let out another purr before contently falling asleep.

Arnold signed and kissed Helga softly on the forehead, "what a pretty kitty."

Arnold came to a little at a time not opening his eyes he wondered to himself "why the fuck is my room so bright? I know that I had them put up those fucking black out curtains!" He murmured. Arnold let one of his eyes pop open "de fuck… I didn't paint my room pin….oh" Arnold wondered then realized he had Helga in bed. HER bed, her ROOM. Arnold smiled to himself as he remembered all the sordid details of the night before. Arnold smirked to himself as he reached for Helga and pulled her to him fitting her against his body flesh to flesh his cock right against her ass. Arnold thought he'd get a little more sleep with Helga so close he could finally relax until Helga's ass started to grind against his dick taking his morning stiffy to a full on hard on.

Helga smirked to herself she wasn't sure if she should cuddle up to Arnold as he slept in her bed or if she should give him his space. Well he answered that for her pulling her to him Helga just had to torture him just a little, 'I mean it'd been 15 fucking years coming why the hell had it taken this fucking long for him to claim me?' with a mummer she rolled over onto his chest and portended to still be asleep. With a nudge of her knee just under his balls she got the deep rumble she was looking for. She relaxed into him and tried like hell to keep her 'Fuck Yes' smile off her face.

Arnold waited for Helga to move, but when she just laid there with her fingers tips on his left nipple and her right knee tucked up under his balls he mentally rowed, 'Fuck! I Need to be in her, but she needs her sleep!... I did work her hard last night.' He signed and just played with her hair as she slept, but when she let out a soft purr in her sleep his dick tried to fly out the window. He could just jolt her out of sleep. So he would have to just deal until she woke. Right?! NOPE! With another soft purr she rubbed her cheek against his chest. 'Fuck it.' This Pretty Kitty was going to be the death of him. With his left hand he started to stroke his cock, playing with the head, and sucking and his bottom lip.

Helga could feel every move he made and every time he came close to Cumming in his hand she would move just a little bit and give a soft purr, which made him stop and cuss profusely under his breath. Then he'd start back up each time pumping a little rough than the last, but as he got to the edge once more she didn't just move and purr she moved and pushed the breast into him moaned then rolled over and pushed her ass into him.

Arnold groaned, "Please tell me you're awake CUZ I don't think I can take much more!"

Helga smiled to herself, "mmm mmm nope still sleepy," she mumbled just as she jumped up and booked it out of the room laughing at Arnolds shocked face.

"Fuck me! Helga!" Arnold growled as he watched her perfect ass escape the room laughing at him the whole way. He counted to ten in his head, then jumped off the bed and went after her.

"Oooh Helga…. Where are you my pretty kitty?" Arnold called as he wandered around looking for that perfect milk white ass. Helga couldn't help but giggle at Arnold's word and that's what had him in her kitchen across the island from her with the most wolfish smirk she had ever seen. "Well hello Pretty kitty, care to crawl over here and make this easier for the two of us?" Arnold smirked, "or would you like to play?" Arnold out right smiled telling Helga exactly what he wanted.

Helga grinned giddy at the idea of playing tag just to fuck themselves stupid once he caught her. Helga went to fake right only to have her front door open, "mom, I'm home and Uncle Brainy is with me. I hope you have clothes on this time!" Conner called out.

Helga's eyes went wide, "stay there Pookie!" she yelled ducking under Arnold's arm and running for her room not realizing Arnold was right on her ass not caring the game should be over.

'To hell with that this just gives me a new game to play I hope Helga can be quite' Arnold thought to himself with a grin that could shame Lucifer himself. Arnold followed Helga to her room thinking of all the ways he would tempt her to scream when something Conner said finally hit him hard 'UNCLE BRAINY!?' "Helga, why the fuck does Brainy knows my son? When I didn't?" Arnold quietly raged as not to be heard by the rest of the apartment inhabitants.

"Ummm, uh you see Brain was always there. He knew about my pregnancy, he knew about things I didn't, he knew how to get a hold of thing. I mean it's Brainy; he's there, but not there. He knows all. That's just Brainy. " Helga looked up to explain while trying to put her jeans over hand pint sized bruises.

Arnold growled, "well he isn't gonna know about this!" Arnold kicked the door shut grabbing Helga and yanked the jeans back down to her ankles pushing her face first on to her plush bed and pushing his cock all the way home in one thrust, "now kitty don't make a noise."

"Fuck!" Helga whispered making Arnold smile and repeat her words to her.

"Tsk, what a dirty word… now to show you what happens when you get to loud," Arnold cooed in Helga's ear just before bringing his palm down hard on her ass. "What a pretty pink." Arnold murmured thrusting into Helga hard making his point clear. Arnold picked up his pace pounding Helga hard into the bed and making sure each noise she made was rewarded with a sharp slap to her ass. "Now my pretty kitty, I'm going to put you through hell you are not to come." Arnold told her as he pulled out of her warm tight body. "We are going to go out there say 'hi' to Brainy, then we are going to take Our son to meet his Aunt Pheebs and Uncle Gerald. Who I assume don't know either." Arnold turned Helga around and with an 'I win' grin, said, "if I see you so much as rub your thighs together I will tie you to my bed and fuck you till it hurts to cum." Arnold told Helga as he dressed her and himself. "Mmm Kay?" Arnold asked smiling at Helga and leaving her dazed confused and really, really horny.

'Mm Kay! Mm Kay! Who the hell does he think he is?!' Helga yelled to herself. 'Mm Kay, You want to play rough? I'll play rough.' Helga went to walk out of her room only to stop and look back at her closet. With a wicked grin she walked into it and took off the close she had on and replaced them with a very hot pink lace bra and thong, a white vintage washed crew neck tee with angel wings cut into the back, and her low riding jean shorts that showed off her long beautiful legs that Arnold loved so much. With that done she put two loose pigtails in her hair and slipped on her white converse looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. He really shouldn't have told her pink made him crazy. Now she was going to make him crazy. All Fucking day!

As Arnold visited with Brainy and got to know his son he missed Helga coming out of her room. "Hey Brainy," she spoke lovingly to him as she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek glancing at Arnold with wicked eyes before moving to her son and hugging and kissing him hello. She didn't miss the fire in those emerald eyes nor did she miss the steam that came out his nose. She walked over to him with a 'fake' concerned look on her face and asked, "Arnold are you all right?" grinning a bit when he caught her rubbing her thighs together.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Helga." He told her, then leaned in and said quietly so only she could hear, "hope your ready for bed this, cuz I won't be gentle."

As Arnold stood Helga leaned over the island with and innocent face to grab an apple which brought her ass up into Arnold's dick and as she landed back she wiggled her ass and stated, "You can't be timid if you're a mom to a 15 year old boy." Turning just a bit she whispered, "I was never the gentle type remember, Football-Head." Then leaned in fast for a kiss and walk toward the door with Connor and Brainy waiting to leave.

A week later..

Helga took the elevator to the penthouse humming to herself Arnold had skipped work that day claiming ill. As the elevator slowly made its way to the top Helga mused about what to make Arnold to help him feel better. "Hmmm soup maybe...chicken and rice…. Or maybe some miso soup that shou…" Helga trailed off mid thought as the doors opened to the penthouse the whole place was dark, but with a warm glow of candles. "Arnold are you okay" Helga called out to seemingly no one. As Helga moved into the spacious room and looked around she noticed a bench in the room that seemed out of place.

"Hello lover" Arnold's voice sounded from a few feet away. The smile Arnold gave her as he sauntered towards her made her knees weak, her stomach flip, and her palms sweat. Helga's breath caught as Arnold slid and hand up under her shirt and rolled one of her nipples in between his fingers making Helga shiver and braced herself against him. Arnold leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I've been thinking about that beautiful mouth all day." with that said he pulled down on her nipple making her follow where he led. As she hit her knees he smiled a predator's smile and started to unzip his pants. Helga was so turned on she couldn't move. The anticipation had her pussy dripping wet and breathing heavy. She looked up when she heard him hum with delight, "let's see the smile."

Helga couldn't help herself, she licked her plump lips and smiled nice and wide. When he leaned down and kissed her she could have passed out from the heat of him. When he ended the kiss he replaced it with his hard hot and pulsing cock and she opened her mouth to him eagerly. The electricity that shot throw her had her moaning with ecstasy as she slid his cock into her mouth even more. Rolling her tongue up and down his dick she could feel his hand sliding into her hair setting it free from its hold. "Suck harder Lover. I want to see my cum dripping off your chin by the end of this." That remark alone was enough to send Helga into overdrive. Helga hummed tasting Arnold's hard hot cock filling her mouth as her eyes never left Arnold's.

"Hmmmm," Helga pulled her mouth back flicking her tongue over the head of Arnold's cock. "Tasty," Helga smiled as she whispered to Arnold. He smirked yanked her head back leaning in and kissed her hard.

"Oh you have no idea what I have instored for you tonight Lover" Arnold Cooed, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips as he shoved his dick back between her sweet pink lips. Helga moaned around Arnold's cock opening her throat and taking as much of his dick as she could. Sucking hard she took him deeper she smiled into his eyes almost daring him. Taking her challenge he gripped her hair and thrust hard into her mouth making her gag and shut her eyes. A growl came from Arnold as he pumped into her, "Open those eyes and Fucking look at me!" Obeying Helga fluttered her eyes open loving the control he had over her. "Good girl, now smile! Like you Fuckin love the hard feeling of my cock!"

' _Does he have a clue! I'm fucking loving this!'_ Helga screamed to herself. She tried to keep the smile on, but everytime he thrust she couldn't. He thrust so hard he had her breathless. She couldn't take it anymore and slid her hand down her thigh and up her skirt straight to her hot dripping pussy. As she pumped Arnold's delectable cock in and out of her mouth she rolled and played with her clit with the other. Every time she rubbed on her clit she could feel Arnold ready to cum. She couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her mouth and that was when Arnold noticed what Helga was up to. Pulling away in one quick move he grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet thrusting his tongue into her mouth kissing her thoroughly then spinning her around to push her down on the bench and pressing his dick up against her ass and leaned into say, "the only one who is going to make you cum… IS ME!" Then Plunged his hard cock into her dripping wet pussy making her scream in both pain and delight. And just as fast as he entered her he was gone from her body. Swiftly flipping her over binding her hand and tying them to the bottom bar of the bench.

Arnold stared down at his handy work. Helga barely fit on the bench her ass almost hung off the edge. Her feet planted on either side of her ass, back arched, arms tied above her head, elbows pointed at the ceiling. Arnold moved between her legs rubbing his cock between her pink puffy pussy lips rubbing it on her clit. He smiled to himself as he picked up something from beside the bench opening wrappers aware of Helga's shallow breaths and her eyes following him not really able to see what he was doing.

" Helga, I want you to be mine in every way," he growled at her as he ran something cold and sharp over her breast and down to circle her nipple.

Helga's Eyes widened her breathing picked up as she nodded. Arnold smiled down at her leaning down and tipping a bottle into his mouth before he sucked her right nipple into his mouth. Sucking hard for a long moment before pulling his mouth off and gulping back the liquid heat that just seconds ago burned her skin. He pushed his cock deep into Helga looking her in the eyes as he pushed in hard and leaned into her and placed her nipple into a clap.

Helga screamed as her hips jerked fucking Arnold as he stayed still hand still holding the clap tight as Helga bucked her hips. The smile in Arnold's voice made Helga shiver. "Oh kitty, we aren't even close to done yet." Arnold laughed brining his other hand to her clapped nipple quickly pushing a needle through it and ultimately claiming her As his.

"FUUUUUCK!" Helga cursed as her orgasm was ripped from her body making her hips buck, her thighs shake, and a quick gush of heat spill out of her hot cunt.

Arnold plucked the bottle off the floor pouring 100 proof whiskey over her nipple the shock of ice cold liquor had her quaking all over again. "Now, now love you don't want them to be cockeyed now do you? We must control that tremor." Arnold smiled as he swirled his hips making her quake more. Arnold pulled back and threw his hips hard in to Helga's thighs making her bow off the bench and as those perfect Rose bud pink nipples pointed to the ceiling he clapped her left nipple and pushed the needle through.

Arnold lost control jerking his hips hard fucking Helga, the sight of those metal bars in those bright red nipples almost had him cum deep inside Helga's spasming pussy, but he wasn't done yet. No she still needed one more reminder as to who she belonged to. As to who owned this perfect tight wet cunt. Arnold rained in his need to nut and fill Helga with hot cum; no he needed her to know she belonged to him because she chose him. He leaned back to take a good look at what was his. "Fuck!" he breathed out. Her beautiful shaved pussy was shimmering from her sweet juices and when he slowly started to pull out she squeezed hard around his cock and almost passed out from the sensation. He could see the slinky pink flesh contract trying to pull him deep into her blissful cunt, but Arnold drew out even though her pleading made him want to fuck her more, but he bent over picking up his bottle of 100 proof whiskey taking a long gulp before holding some in his mouth and then going face to face with her delectable cunt.

 _"What the Fuck was he doing! Trying to kill me!"_ Helga couldn't focus on anything, but when she felt the cold liquid and then his wonderful cock prod at her entrance she knew this was it, the one orgasm that would take her to heaven. Arnold slid in slowly torturing her with every inch, then it happened the pain that threw her over and had her screaming his name so loud that it echoed through the room. Arnold lost it then and slammed home and let going deep in her cunt filling her till it spilled out of her, but she didn't stop she kept spazming and drawing him in every time he thought she was done.

As they rode the waves of their lust Arnold untied Helga and they both sank to the floor in drunken ecstasy and laid there not moving for what seemed like forever just being in each others arms. They had finally found the forgotten desire. Helga felt like she would come undone if she moved. Her body ached in every wonderful way possible, but was startled out of her bliss when Arnold moved to lean over her with a questionable face, "what's around?" she asked.

"The whole time we've been together I've never been wearing anything. Are you on anything?" He spoke as though any answer she gave would have been fine.

So she simply said, "no, and I'm oddly comfortable with it."

All he could do was smile down at her, "I'm in this all the way. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, and regardless if I take your last name or not, so am I." And that was that. Their desires no longer forgotten.


End file.
